All I wanted, All I needed
by Bella Kali
Summary: After Rachel and Puck sing together again will they realize that they never gave themelves a real chance to be a couple will working on a song for regionals help bring them together what will Finn think M for later chaps dont own glee or the music
1. Need You Now

Chapter 1

AN: Ok so this is my first Glee fic so I hope you like it. A few things you need to know before reading.

Kurt never left McKinley so Lauren never joined Ergo Puck isn't after her.

Quinn and Sam did break up because of what she did with Finn

All other couples stand

Mercedes, Rachel, and Kurt are friends

Kurt and Blaine still hang out but I am not sure if I am going to make them a couple so let me know your thoughts on that

That is it for now. For some Awesome Rachel and Puck pictures check out photobucket and search ssteele2989. Enjoy!

Puck was driving home from practice that day when he saw Rachel walking in the pouring rain. He pulled his truck over to the side of the road and got out walking up to her.

"Berry what the hell are you doing?" He asked stepping in front of her.

"My car broke down and my cell is dead." She said taking her ear phones out.

"You want a ride then?" He asked jerking a thumb to his still running truck. She nodded and followed him over to the truck. He moved his bag to give her room and pulled a towel out from his bag handing it over to her. She looked at it but didn't take it. "It's clean." He said dropping it in her lap before checking traffic and pulling out onto the road. Rachel picked the towel up and drying herself off.

"Thanks Noah." She whispered staring out the window and watching the rain slick across it.

"Sure." He said as he turned onto her road. He pulled up in front of her house and put his truck in park. Rachel set the towel down and opened her door,

"Thank you for bringing me home." She said quietly.

"Will you need a ride to school tomorrow?" Puck asked before she got out.

"That would be nice. Thank you." Rachel said hoping down from his truck and running up to her door. Puck waited till she was inside and went home for the evening thinking of how quite Rachel had been.

"What were you doing with Puck this morning?" Finn asked as they walked into glee club that afternoon.

"He gave me a ride to school." Rachel said plainly.

"Why. You could have called me." Finn said sitting next to her. "He isn't good to hang around. It was bad enough you guys sang together you don't need to start hanging out too." Finn said.

"Are you really trying to tell me what to do?" Rachel asked not believing how he was behaving.

"He is the reason we broke up Rachel. He isn't good." Finn said. Everyone else was in the music room by now and Rachel couldn't stop looking at Finn. She couldn't believe that he was acting like her boy friend when he had made it clear that they were over for good. Mr. Schuster had begun to speak when Rachel stood up and announced that she had something she wanted to sing. Rachel walked over to there practice band and whispered something to them and they all nodded. She stood in the middle of the floor hands on her hips with a slightly angry look on her face.

_Can't make my own decisions  
Or make any with precision  
Well maybe you should tie me up  
So I don't go where you don't want me_

You say that I been changing  
that I'm not just simply aging  
Yeah how could that be logical?  
Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat  


The rest of the club except for Finn joined in for the chorus.

_You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror_

If God's the game you're playing  
Well we must get more acquainted  
Because it has to be so lonely  
To be the only one who's holy

It's just my humble opinion  
But it's one that I believe in  
You don't deserve a point of view  
If the only thing you see is you

You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror

This is the last second chance  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm half as good as it gets  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm on both sides of the fence  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
Without a hint of regret  
I'll hold you to it

I know you don't believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror

I know you won't believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror

Rachel had a smug look on her face as she took her seat crossing her arms and legs and glaring at Finn who was red faced.

"So Berry find out what wrong with your car?" Puck asked after glee club was over.

"Yeah it was just a dead battery. I am going to pick it up later today. Thanks for yesterday and this morning." She said giving him a smile.

"No problem. See you later then." He said giving her a wave and walking out of the class room.

"What was that all about?' Mercedes asked walking up next to Rachel.

"Puck helped me out with something and Finn got all uppity about it." Rachel said with a shrug.

"You know I have been thinking. What do all the great stars do after a bad break up?" Mercedes said. Rachel just looked at her. "They reinvent themselves. We are going shopping." Mercedes said taking Rachel's arm and leading her from the class room.

The next day when Rachel walked into glee club with Mercedes everyone got very quite. Mercedes had picked out a few new outfits for Rachel one of which she was wearing today. Along with curly hair and make up. It didn't slip Rachel's notice the looks she got not only from Finn but also from all the other guys as well. They all looked comical with their mouths hanging open. Rachel took her seat next to Mercedes who started whispering to her.

"Okay so this week I want to focus on unity. I know a lot has been going on with all of you and I want all of you to find a song this week to express how you are feeling about someone or a situation and present it when you are ready. In the mean time I want us to all brainstorm about what song we want for our anthem." Mr. Schuster said after everyone had settled down. The rest of the afternoon was spent brainstorming ideas for songs but no one could seem to agree on anything so dismissed them for the day and hoped that tomorrow would be better.

"Nice look Berry." Puck said with a wink before leaving the room. Rachel blushed slightly as Kurt came over to join them.

"I think Puck has it out for you Rachel." Kurt said looking from Puck to her.

"No he is just being Noah." Rachel said as both Mercedes and Kurt took her arms. "We still meeting at my place tonight?" She asked as they walked to the parking lot. Mercedes and Kurt told her that they would be there before they all went home for the afternoon.

"So does anyone have a song they are prepared to share." Mr. Schuster asked as they all sat in glee club that afternoon. Same raised his hand and gave him the floor.

"I am gonna ask my guys to join me for this one." Sam said and Puck and Artie joined same in front of everyone.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...

Quinn looked like she was about to cry after that one and said that she too had a song she had prepared. She had felt terrible about what happened between her and Sam and wanted to make it right. He had brushed her off so easily and it hurt to see him with Santana.

_I still remember the look on your face  
Been through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered for just us to know  
You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away_

I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane  
That July 9th the beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms

But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in  
I'm not much for dancing but for you did

Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe  
And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are

And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed  
We can plan for a change in weather and time  
I never planned on you changing your mind

So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss

I never thought we'd ever last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips, just like our last

Quinn quickly took her seat again and Britney patted her on the back. Quinn looked over at Sam but he just turned away from her. Quinn dropped her head into her hands and ran them over her face she was at a loss for what to do. She had tried talking to him and that hadn't worked. She had now tried singing and that didn't work either. So felt defeated.

"Well does anyone else have anything?" When no one answered they were all dismissed and left for the day.

"Hey Berry." Puck called as Rachel walked to her car that day after school.

"Yes Noah?" She asked turning to face him. Puck leaned against her car and looked her up and down. For some one so short she had great legs now that he could see them with out her tights on.

"I was thinking about the anthem assignment and had something in mind and was wondering if you would work on it with me, say tonight, your room." He said raising his eyebrows at her sugestivly.

"That's fine but it is stricly business, nothing else so get that stupid smirk off your face Puckerman." Rachel told him unlocking her car door and slipping in.

"See you tonight then." Puck said pushing off her car and walking to his truck.

"Finn I have already told you, you can't tell me how to hang out with." Rachel said on the phone. Finn had seen her and Puck talking after school and wanted to know why. "I don't care if you don't like him. I am my own person and can do what I want with who I want." Rachel said. " No I am not sleeping with him, how could you say that to me." Rachel said shocked that he would even suggest that. "And I think that if you want to tell someone what to do you should do it with your girlfriend or is she still to busy pining after her ex to give you the time of day." Rachel nearly shouted. Finn was quite on the other line and Rachel knew she had gone to far but she didn't care he had hurt her enough and by calling her up and telling her who she should or shouldn't hang out with was not helping her get over him. "Finn I think it is going to be best if we don't talk out side of glee club and when we do talk it should just be about glee club. I think that is going to be the best thing for the both of us." Rachel said before ending the call with him. She lay back on her bed and threw her arms over her eyes feeling a few tears fall down her cheeks.

Rachel had little time to recover before there was a knock at her door and Puck walked in.

"Hello Noah." She said wiping her face.

"Everything alright Berry?" Puck asked setting his guitar case down and sitting on her bed.

"Yeah just trouble with Finn." She said shrugging it off. "So what is your idea for an anthem then." Rachel asked changing the subject. Puck told Rachel his idea and they worked on it for the rest of the night and ordered a pizza for dinner.

"Do you want to watch a movie." Rachel asked after she paid for the pizza.

"Sure what you got?" Puck asked. Rachel told him where the movies were and sent him to go look at them while she grabbed plates and drinks. Noah was surprised at all of the movie options she had. They weren't all musicals. "What are you in the mood for?" He asked as she walked into the media room.

"Whatever I don't really care." Rachel said putting plates and drinks down on the table with the pizza box. Noah pulled a movie out and opened the DVD and placed the movie in. "What did you pick?" Rachel asked sitting down and placing a slice of pizza on her plate.

"What and find out." Puck said sitting down and looking at all of the remotes in front of him. Rachel just rolled her eyes and picked up the proper remote and started the movie.

"Mr. Schuster we have an idea for an anthem for reginals." Puck said the afternoon in glee club. They were given the floor and went through there song and were greeted with congratulations on finding their song for reginals.

Well please review and let me know your thoughts and let me know your guesses on what they are going to sing at reginals. It will not be the original music like they are doing tomorrow night for the episode._  
_


	2. Regionals

Chapter 2

Regionals

AN: thanks for all of your reviews and to those who fav'd and alerted my story thanks. Please continue to let me know you thoughts. Enjoy!

Puck swept Rachel up into a hug and spun her around after Mr. Shue told them that their idea would be used for regionals, but once Puck realized what he was doing he put Rachel down and they both felt extremely awkward at that moment.

" I have also picked the song I want to sing about how I am feeling about things in my life right now." Rachel said as Noah took his seat avoiding Rachel's gaze.

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
All cause I was making out with your friend  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun_

Rachel sang as she pointed from Finn to Puck giving him a wink which he thought was damn sexy.

You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me

Rachel moved to stand in front of Finn almost straddling him._  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy  
_

Rachel backed away and the other girls got up and joined her dancing around singing the chorus._  
All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoaaa...  
What The Hell_

So what if I go out on a million dates  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
Don't get me wrong  
I just need some time to play

You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoaaa...  
What The Hell

Lalalala la la  
Whoa Whoa  
Lalalala la la  
Whoa Whoa

You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head when  
I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoaaa...  
What The Hell

Lalalalalalalalalala  
Lalalalalalalalala

Puck couldn't believe what Rachel had just sung. If she wanted to loosen up he was so going to help her. After singing Need you now with her Puck realized that he wanted to give him and Rachel another chance. Mercedes had pointed out to him that she noticed he couldn't take his eyes off of her the entire time they were singing and that every time she walked into a room he would get a stupid grin on his face. And he had to admit her taking charge and offering up the girls as a way to still play in the championship game was awesome and her in a football uniform was hotter then he cared to admit and sent him into a long tirade of Rachel in just his football jersey and knee socks fantasies.

"Nice song Berry." Puck said hanging behind after glee club that day to talk with Rachel.

"Thanks." She said simply putting sheet music back in her bag.

"So I was thinking would you wanna catch a movie or something." Puck asked running his hand over his Mohawk feeling nervous and so not badass right now.

"I don't know Noah. Maybe after regionals. I'll think about it." Rachel said before telling him good bye and heading home.

The rest of the week was a whirl wind of practice and nerves as they prepared to face the other glee clubs on Saturday. They were all on the bus driving to the competition. Everyone on edge from nerves and Brittany couldn't take it anymore. She pulled some speakers out of her bad and plugged them into her iPod and pressed play standing up from her seat and walking to the isle.

_Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on enough  
And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace  
_Rachel joined in and soon the who glee club was up and singing and dancing in their seats happy to be letting lose and having a good time making the week of rehearsals so worth it._  
I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

[chorus]  
Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!  
I'm just talkin' truth

I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[chorus]  
Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up

Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

OW!

Everyone was feeling much better after that. Brittany always knew how to lighten the mood.

"Brit has anyone every told you how much you actually sound like Ke$ha. It's kinda scary." Rachel commented as they were sitting and chatting.

"My cat tells me that all the time." Brittany quipped and Rachel gave her a small smile. It was another classic Brittany moment.

Quinn had just finished her number and the rest of the glee club was behind her waiting to start their anthem. Most of the crowd had tears in their eyes after listening to Quinn sing and everyone was excited for the next number.

**Sam**

_Into the night  
Desperate and broken  
The sound of a fight  
Father has spoken._  
**All**  
_We were the kings and queens of promise  
We were the victims of ourselves  
Maybe the children of a lesser god  
Between heaven and hell, Heaven and hell.  
_**Puck**  
_Into your eyes  
Hopeless and taken_

**Rachel**  
_We stole our new lives  
Through blood and pain_

**Puck**_  
In defense of our dreams_

**Rachel**_  
In defense of our dreams  
_**All**_  
We were the kings and queens of promise  
We were the victims of ourselves  
Maybe the children of a lesser god  
Between heaven and hell, Heaven and hell._**Finn**

_The age of man is over  
The darkness comes and all_

**Sam**_  
These lessons that we've learned here  
Have only just begun  
_**All**_  
We were the kings and queens of promise  
We were the victims of ourselves  
Maybe the children of a lesser god  
Between heaven and hell.  
_**Guys**_  
We are the kings_

**Girls**_  
We are the queens_

**Guys**_  
We are the kings_

**Girls**_  
We are the queens_

The crowd was on their feet giving the New Directions a standing ovation. No one could believe how well they had done and Sue seemed to be livid as they all stood on stage and waited for the winner to be announced.

"And the winner is…..The New Directions. Congratulations you are going to Nationals in New York City." They couldn't believe they had actually won. Puck swept Rachel up in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"We did it babe. We are going to New York." Puck said still holding her in his arms as the rest of the glee club celebrated on stage.

"Yes we are. I can't believe it Noah and your idea helped us to get there." She said placing a small kiss on his cheek. Puck put her back down and smiled at her.

"I couldn't have done this with out you." He said ruffling her hair which she glared at him for. He just laughed and they joined the rest of the glee club in going back stage to continue the celebration.

AN: Well let me know what you thought and let me know any songs you would like to see the characters do.


	3. Let it be me

Chapter 3

Let it be me

AN: Hello there. Sorry for taking so long to update. I have made a youtube video for the regionals song I used. And for those who are wondering the songs I have used so far are

Chapter1

Playing God-Paramore sung by Rachel

Apologize-OneRebuplic sung by Sam

Last Kiss-Taylor Swift sung by Quinn

Chapter 2

What the Hell-Avril Lavigne sung by Rachel

We r Who We r- Ke$ha sung by Brittany

Kings and Queens-30 seconds to mars sung by who Glee Club

Chapter 3

Let it be me-Ray Lamontagne sung by Puck

Please continue to let me know your thoughts and bare with me fanfiction has been removing my markers for time passage and I am trying to work in a new marker. Enjoy!

The glee club had been high all week on their win at regionals. Nothing could damper their mood. They didn't care how much the football team taunted them. They were on top of the world and the only thing that could make it better for Puck was to get a straight answer out of Rachel about the date he had asked her for before regionals. Puck knew that Rachel loved a man who could stand up and sing in front of a group and show his feelings so that's what he was planning in doing in glee club today and she better say yes to him afterwards or he was gonna have to break out some serious bad ass on her crazy Jew self.

" I have something I would like to sing if that is ok?" Puck said after everyone had settled into their seat. Puck walked down guitar in hand and stood in front of the glee club and flashed Rachel a big smile. He began to light strum his acoustic guitar and looked at Rachel the whole time he sang.

_There comes a time,_

_A time in everyone's life  
Where nothin seems to go your way  
Where nothing seems to turn out right  
There may come a time,_

_you just cant seem to find your place  
For every door you open, seems like you get two slammed in your face  
Thats when you need someone,_

_someone that you can call.  
And when all your faith is gone  
Feels like you cant go on  
Let it be me  
Let it be me  
If its a friend that you need  
Let it be me  
Let it be me  
Feels like you always commin up last  
Pockets full of nothin, ain't got no cash  
No matter where you turn,_

_you aint got no place to stand  
You reach out for something and they slap your hand  
Now I remember all to well  
Just how it feels to be all alone  
You feel like you'd give anything  
For just a little place you can call your own  
Thats when you need someone, _

_Someone that you can call  
and when all your faith is gone  
Feels like you can't go on  
Let it be me  
let it be me  
if it's a friend you need  
Let it be me  
Let it be me_

Everyone clapped and Rachel had a large smile on her face, and then Rachel did something that shocked not only Noah but the entire glee club. Rachel stood up and walked up to Noah looking into his beautiful hazel eyes and raised herself up on her toes and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. They were met with wolf call and cat whistles and it took every ounce of Pucks willpower to not pick her up and take her to a janitorial closet right then.

"So is that a yes that you will go out with me then?" He asked her with a smirk after they broke apart after receiving comments from there the rest of the group.

"Yes Noah I will. I realized I never gave you a real chance, and as you are always putting it we are a couple of hot Jews." She said giving him a wink and taking his hand in hers and leading them back over to the seats.

"Well anyone else have declarations of love?" asked with a chuckle. "Okay then. We need to get geared up for Nationals. Rumor has it that the theme will be Broadway classics." At that Rachel let out a yes while others groaned slightly. "Now Rachel I know Broadway is your home turf but others have proven that they are capable of doing Broadway music as well so I want all of you to pick a song you would like as a contender in our Broadway medley and be ready to present it by the end of next week. It can be a duet if you so choose. I think that is it for today." Mr. Schuester said dismissing them all. Everyone filed out of the room all of them shooting Puck and Rachel looks. Mercedes and Kurt gave her thumbs up while Sam and Mike patted Puck on the back. Quinn just walked quickly from the room not really looking at anyone and Finn glared at Puck.

"So Berry, where do you want to go on our date?" Puck asked shouldering his bag and taking Rachel's hand again as they walked out of the room. He had never been one for holding hands but with Rachel it seemed so natural.

"Why don't you pick Noah, just please no breadsticks. I'm starting to feel like that is the only place to go in town." She said as they walked out to their cars. "That was a beautiful song you sang today. Very unlike you." Rachel commented standing outside of her car door playing with the keys in her hands.

"I know how much you like a man who can stand up and lay it all out and be badass while doing it." Puck said leaning on her car running the back of his fingers up and down the smooth skin of her arm. "So what's with the new look?" Puck asked looking her up and down for the hundredth time that day. Rachel looked down at herself, she was wearing skinny jeans with a t-shirt and flats. She looked normal and it felt nice to not be looked at like a freak anymore.

"I felt like reinventing myself and I happen to like this look. It feels more me then the skirts and sweaters. I realized that I was hiding behind them." Rachel said with a shrug.

"Well it's a good look on you. So do you have any ideas of what song you are going to bring to the table?" Puck asked.

"You really want to get me started on Broadway music?" Rachel asked eyeing him curiously.

"You're right, call me if you need help working on one, I should be getting home, my Ma is gonna have to leave for work soon and I got the little sis to look after." Puck said pushing off of her car and jerking a thumb motioning to his truck.

"Tell them I said hello." Rachel said opening her car door and placing her bag in the passenger seat.

"I'll text you about the date later." Puck said leaning down and placing a small kiss on her lips. Rachel nodded and slipped into her car and left the parking lot smiling to herself.

AN: Well that what I have for now. Let me know what you thought and let me know if there are any songs that you would like to see our favorite Gleeks do.


	4. Poll

Poll

AN: Hello all if you could please send me your votes for the following options I would be very much grateful to you. Also if there are any other songs that you feel would be a good fit please let me know. Thanks

**Mercedes**

I love you I do-Dreamgirls

When you're good to Mamma-Chicago

**Santana**

Bring on the Men-Jekyll and Hyde

When you got it flaunt it-The Producers

**Rachel and Quinn**

What is this feeling-Wicked

For Good-Wicked (I am playing with the idea of making Rachel and Quinn friends)

**Rachel**

Thank you for the music-Mamma Mia

Think of Me-Phantom of the Opera

Some ideas I am playing with for other characters

**Sam**

Ladies Choice-Hairspray

**Finn**

Dancing thru life-Wicked

**Kurt**

I wanna be a producer-The Producers (I thought Keep It Gay was a little to Obvious and since he refused to play Frankn'furter for Rocky Horror I would steer clear of those song choices.)

**Quinn**

Wishing you were some how here again-Phantom of the Opera

Puck and Artie I still and having a hard time with I am thinking maybe one song glory from RENT for Puck but Artie has been very hard to chose for as well as Tina and Brittany. So please let me know what your votes or thoughts are. Thanks so much.


	5. Broadway Showstoppers

Chapter 4

Broadway Showstoppers

AN: Hello. Sorry it took me so long to update I had some difficulty choosing some songs for the characters. Please continue to let me know your thoughts and any songs you would like to see. Enjoy!

Songs for this chapter

When you're good to Mama from Chicago sung by Mercedes

When you got it flaunt it from The Producers sung by Santana

Ladies Choice from Hairspray sung by Sam

What is this feeling? From Wicked sung by Rachel and Quinn

Rachel and Puck had been nearly inseparable since he sang to her in glee club and a week had passed and here they were in glee club again ready to show what they had come up with. Mercedes started everyone off with a very fun rendition of When you're good to mama from Chicago that Rachel loved, then Santana shocked everyone one with when you got it flaunt it from the producers. Sam was up next and he looked like he was some fifties heart throb.

_Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
Well I'm selling something you won't return  
Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself  
"Once you've browsed through the whole selection  
Shake those hips in my direction  
A prettier package you never did see  
Take me home and they unwrap me  
Shop around but little darlin'  
I've got to be_

The ladies' choice"  
Ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice

Hey little girl looking for a sale  
Test drive this American male  
It's going to take cash to fill my tank  
So let's crack open your piggy bank  
"Hey little girl goin' window shopping  
I got somethin traffic stoppin  
Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
I'm the ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice

Wow!  
Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree

Oh, hey little girl listen to my plea  
I come with a lifetime guarantee  
One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three  
It's the ladies' choice  
I'm the ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice  
I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice  
I'm the ladies' choice..  


Everyone throughly enjoyed Sam's number and his fun dancing that got everyone else up dancing and it looked like they were on American Bandstand. Kurt got up next and did a classic version of I want to be a producer which was also from the producers and everyone was in a generally good mood. They had all been having fun with the broadway numbers even those who didn't really know any broadway but no one was ready for what happened next. Rachel and Quinn got up together and stood in front of the glee club with their backs to each other.

**Quinn**_  
Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical..._

**Rachel**_  
My dear Father..._

**BOTH**_  
THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION  
OVER ROOMING HERE AT SHIZ ..._

**Rachel**_  
BUT OF COURSE, I'LL CARE FOR NESSA ..._

_**Quinn**__  
BUT OF COURSE, I'LL RISE ABOVE IT ..._

**BOTH**_  
FOR I KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU'D WANT ME TO RESPOND  
YES, THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION  
FOR YOU SEE, MY ROOM-MATE IS …_

Both pause, regard each other, acting as though they are trying to find the words to describe the other.

**Quinn**_  
UNUSUALLY AND EXCEEDINGLY PECULIAR  
AND ALTOGETHER QUITE IMPOSSIBLE TO DESCRIBE ...  
_

**Rachel**_  
(after a beat)  
BLONDE._

Everyone laughed at that. As the music continued the girls took a few steps away from each other backs still to each other.

**Quinn**_  
WHAT IS THIS FEELING  
SO SUDDEN AND NEW?_

**Rachel**_  
I FELT THE MOMENT  
I LAID EYES ON YOU ..._

Rachel said looking over her shoulder at Quinn.

**Quinn**_  
MY PULSE IS RUSHING ..._

**Rachel**_  
MY HEAD IS REELING ..._

**Quinn**_  
MY FACE IS FLUSHING ..._

**BOTH**_  
WHAT IS THIS FEELING?  
FERVID AS A FLAME  
DOES IT HAVE A NAME?  
YES!:  
LOATHING  
UNADULTERATED LOATHING ..._

They sang turning and walking towards each other until they got to the end of the verse standing next to each other then facing the glee club.

**Quinn**_  
FOR YOUR FACE..._

**Rachel**_  
YOUR VOICE ..._

**Quinn**_  
YOUR CLOTHING ..._

**BOTH**_  
LET'S JUST SAY - I LOATHE IT ALL!  
EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT, HOWEVER SMALL  
MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL  
WITH SIMPLE UTTER LOATHING  
THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION  
IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION  
IT'S SO PURE! SO STRONG!  
THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST  
STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST  
AND I WILL BE LOATHING  
LOATHING YOU  
MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!_

**Glee Club**_  
DEAR Quinn, YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD!  
HOW DO YOU STAND IT? I DON'T THINK I COULD!  
SHE'S A TERROR! SHE'S A TARTAR!  
WE DON'T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS  
BUT GALINDA YOU'RE A MARTYR!_

**Quinn**_  
WELL ... THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US!_

**Glee Club**_  
POOR Quinn, FORCED TO RESIDE  
WITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTICIFIED  
WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU:  
WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE!  
WE SHARE YOUR PAIN ..._

_  
Quinn and Rachel sing simultaneously with students [see their part below]

_WHAT IS THIS FEELING  
SO SUDDEN AND NEW?  
I FELT THE MOMENT  
I LAID EYES ON YOU  
MY PULSE IS RUSHING  
MY HEAD IS REELING  
OH, WHAT IS THIS FEELING?_

_DOES IT HAVE A NAME?_

_YES …_

_**Glee Club**__:  
LOATHING  
UNADULTERATED LOATHING  
FOR HER FACE, HER VOICE  
HER CLOTHING  
LETS JUST SAY:  
WE LOATHE IT ALL!_

_EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT  
HOWEVER SMALL_

MAKES OUR VERY FLESH  
BEGIN TO CRAWL …

**ALL:**_  
AHHH …  
LOATHING!_

**Rachel and Quinn**

_[Here students sing "Loathing" in counter point a number of times]_

_THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION  
IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION  
SO PURE, SO STRONG!_

_**Glee Club**__  
SO STRONG!_

_**Quinn and Rachel**__  
(glee club sing back-up "loathing")  
THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST  
STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST ALL  
AND I WILL BE LOATHING  
FOR FOREVER LOATHING  
TRULY, DEEPLY LOATHING YOU LOATHING YOU  
FOR MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!_

**Glee Club**_  
UNADULTERATED LOATHING_

_**Rachel**__  
BOO!_

"That was awesome you two. What made you think do that one?" asked.

"Well we finally found a song that expresses how we feel about each other and it fit the assignment, and Quinn actually approached me and since she had stepped up by coming to me for help with an assignment I felt that I had a duty as co-captain and all around great talent to help her out." Rachel said with a smile and Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"And we still can't stand each other." Quinn added taking her seat. told everyone to think on what they would like to see as their set list for nationals and turn them into him by the end of next week and dismissed them.

"So babe what are the plans for this weekend?" Puck asked slinging his arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"Well I don't know Noah what would you like to do?" Rachel asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"You know what I want to do but I know you aren't ready so how about a date tomorrow. It should be nice out how about we spend the day outside?" Puck asked walking with Rachel to her car. " Oh and Ma wants you to come over for Sunday dinner." Puck added.

"I would love that Noah and of course I will love to come have dinner with your family. Just let me know what time I should be there." Rachel said giving Puck a kiss before getting into her car and driving home.

Rachel was very excited for Puck to pick her up that Saturday afternoon. She had picked out a cute spring dress that fell to her knees with a small sweater and some flats. Her hair and make up were done and she thought she looked very nice. Smiling at her appearance she heard the door bell ring and her stomach flipped and her heart started to flutter. She sprang down the stairs and opened the front door to see puck in an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Wow babe you look great but you may want to change." Puck said stepping into her house and kissing her gently on the lips.

"What is wrong with what I am wearing?" Rachel asked looking down at herself.

"Nothing if you don't mind getting messy in it." Puck said walking down the hall and up the stairs to Rachel's bedroom. When Rachel got up there she found him riffling through her drawers.

"Noah Puckerman what do you think you are doing?" Rachel demanded walking up and pushing her drawers closed.

"Looking for different clothes for you. Though I did enjoy your panty drawer." Puck said wiggling his eyebrows.

"What is it that I should wear then?' Rachel asked.

"Jeans and an old t-shirt. Something that you won't mind if it gets ruined." Pick said sitting on her bed. Rachel pulled out what he had suggested and walked to her bathroom to change. Once she was changed they left Rachel's house and got into Puck's beat up old truck.

"So where are we going?" Rachel asked as they drove through town and towards the outskirts.

"You will see when we get there. They soon found themselves at a paintball field just outside of Lima. "Paintball really Noah?" Rachel asked.

"Sure babe I thought it would be fun. We don't have too if you don't want." Puck said.

"No it's fine but I have never done anything like it before." Rachel admitted getting out of the truck.

"I figured as much. Don't worry babe I will teach you." Puck said grabbing a bag from his trunk. Puck paid the guy at the front office and Puck had Rachel follow him to the set up area. He showed her how to put the guy together, how to load the paintballs into the hopper and went over firing with her. He pulled out from his bag safety mask and went over the rules of shooting with her as he gave her a jacket to wear and she put her hair up so it wouldn't get into her face.

"Okay Rach, you go find a place to hide then I am going to come hunt you down and the first one to get a shot on the other wins." Puck said adjusting her mask.

"And what will I win?" Rachel asked.

"Cocky much?" Puck asked with a smirk.

"Very much." Rachel replied with a smile. She took off towards the woods that lined the field and looked for a good hiding place. No way was she going to let Puck win this. He would probably demand something sexual from her she was sure. She found a tree after looking shortly with low lying branches. Well he hadn't said anything about hiding in trees. She climbed up a fair amount of a ways up gaining a great vantage point. She could see him still out in the field. She hid as best should could and hunkered down. A minute late Puck made his way in the direction he saw Rachel go. He walked slowly and listened for any sounds that may give her away. She was a loud person by nature so Puck felt confident in winning. Rachel say puck approaching the tree she was perched in and she careful took aim like he had shown her. She squeezed the trigger and hit him in them arm. Puck looked around frantically trying to find where the shot had come from and cursing at the sting from the paintball. Rachel giggled and Puck looked up.

"You are such a cheater Berry." Puck said standing at the base of the tree she was in.

"How so, you said nothing about having to stay on the ground." Rachel said standing up on the branch she had chosen. " So what do I win?" She asked smiling down at him.

"Whatever you want babe. You just have to come down to get it." Puck said.

"Now why do I think coming down right now would be a bad idea?" Rachel asked with a laugh in her voice.

"Come on Rach, I aint gonna hurt you." Puck said. Oh he was so going to get her back for this. She had taken him down in record time. No one took the puckster down that quickly without getting into trouble.

"Alright but step away from my tree a bit. I'm not falling for anything." Rachel said climbing down but slipping on a branch.

"If you aren't careful you will be falling right out of the tree." Puck said stepping closer to catch her incase she fell.

"I am fine Noah." Rachel said gaining her foot hold again and getting out of the tree.

"Run." Puck said.

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"I said Run." Puck said with a large grin on his face and aiming his gun at her. Rachel squealed and ran as fast as she could looking behind her. Puck was close on her heels and she wasn't sure if she would be able to lose him. She heard a shot whiz past her ear and Puck cuss as he missed. He was extremely distracted by a center rear end that he was chasing after. Rachel ran for a moment longer then quickly changed directions heading towards the left. She ran as fast as she could to an old creek bed and slid into and turned quickly taking a shot at Puck and hitting his knee.

"Fuck babe that hurt." Puck called to her.

"Then stop chasing me." Rachel taunted.

"Never." Puck said and took a shot hitting Rachel square in the chest.

"That does hurt." Rachel said rubbing her chest where she had been hit.

"I am more then willing to kiss it and make it better but you have to lose a few layers first." Puck said helping Rachel up out of the ditch.

Maybe later." She whispered in his ear. Puck was shocked at that and Rachel took the opportunity to take out Pucks knee from the back and dropped him to his knees and placed the barrel of her gun on his back.

"Do you surrender?" Rachel asked becoming bold in her moves as she whispered it in his ear licking the outer rim of it.

"Hell yes." Puck said turning around quickly and pulling Rachel down to hi and kissing her hard as he laid her on the ground in front of him.

"Noah stop someone could walk by and see us." Rachel said pushing against his chest but kissing him back none the less.

"No one is here but us babe." Noah said kissing down Rachel's neck and unzipping the jacket he had given her to wear.

"I think we should continue this back at my house." Rachel said in a breath tone. Puck picked her up and their guns and they ran back to his truck. Taking a small break to make out in his truck in the parking lot before Puck booked it back to her house.

AN: Well what did you think? Let me know. And I hope to update again soon.


End file.
